


it's been awhile

by sillyslime



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers for episode 9, They are gay your honor, hi krangle shippers here's some content :), i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyslime/pseuds/sillyslime
Summary: Kasper and Strangle catch up.
Relationships: Kasper/Strangle MaCock
Kudos: 5





	it's been awhile

**Author's Note:**

> KRANGLE TIME FELLAS
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> also this was kinda of shorter than i wanted ig??? but i hope it's still good, just kind of lost ideas at the end which happens sometimes but nonetheless, i hope you guys find this read enjoyable <3

Kasper isn't sure why he is awake this late. Or maybe he is awake at a normal time? It was hard to tell while being all the way up in the space, when all you had to tell the time was the infinite stars out of the window of the Stranglehold. Either way, everyone in the ship is asleep, and he is awake, sitting in a hallway, exhausted.

A lot of things had happened in a short amount of time. The guy that he loved and thought had been swallowed by a dragon, was actually alive and okay. That enough makes him feel like his brain is going to explode from joy, but all of that excitement has tired him out. Despite his exhaustion, he realizes that he hasn't really gotten the chance to talk that much with Strangle so far, so maybe, just maybe...

A few minutes later (after speed-walking), he finds himself at the doorway of Strangle's room, the door cracked open just slightly. Despite not wanting to wake Strangle up, he wants the chance to talk with him, and now seems like the only chance, so he opens the door, hearing it creak as he opens it. 

"Strangle?" His voice is nearly a whisper as he shuts the door behind him, barely being able to see his way around the room except for the starlight that lights up the room dimly. 

"Kasper?" Strangle's voice is filled with sleepiness, like he had just woken up from a long sleep. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind seeing you, of course, but everyone else is asleep."

"Yeah, that's kind of the thing that pushed me to be here. Since everybody is asleep, I wanted to talk about well, everything. It's been a while since we've saw each other and I want to catch up. Just you and me." Kasper's face is threatening to turn red at how awkward he sounds, but he hears a soft chuckle from Strangle.

"It has been a while since we talked, eh?" He can see Strangle's face somewhat in the starlight, and Kasper is sure he sees a smile on his face. "Alright, come here." Strangle scooches over on the bed, patting down the area beside him. Kasper wastes no time and runs up to the spot, sitting down beside Strangle. 

"So....how have you been...?" He finds himself starting off the conversation awkwardly, but he doesn't really know what to ask. Luckily, however, Strangle picks up the conversation fairly quickly.

"I mean, I've been okay. I'm just glad to see you're alright, and that you guys managed to get here. I was...I was worried I wasn't gonna get the chance to see you guys again." Kasper immediately grabs ahold of Strangle's hand and squeezes it tightly.

"I was worried about you too. But as long as you're here, I won't forget you. And...I was worried I was going to, if I'm being honest." Kasper mumbles, prompting Strangle to pull Kasper closer and put his arm around him. "How so?"

"Well, since we thought you...y'know, died, I decided to use your notebook to write everything down from our adventures so I wouldn't forget. When we all got arrested and put into jail, though, Alastyr's samples he had from the City of Nightmares took it, and now I don't know where it is. Everything is getting hazier now too, and I think...if I never got that book back and never saw you again..." He doesn't dare finish his sentence. He doesn't want to think that there was a potential chance of him not remembering anything from any of this adventure

"Hey, Kasper, I'm here now. And you know I would never let you forget me, right?" Kasper wishes he could believe that, but who knows if that was true? He doesn't think Strangle can predict the future.

Nonetheless, he nods and shuffles as close as possible to Strangle. Suddenly, he feels really exhausted, and is sure he's on the verge of passing out.

"Strangle..." He pauses to yawn. "Can I stay here for now? The hallway was actually a lot less comfortable than I thought it would be." That was a half-lie, the hallway really wasn't that comfortable, but Kasper is way too nervous to admit that he likes being in Strangle's arms.

"If you want to, then that's fine with me." Kasper and him lie down on the bed, holding each other close to keep each other warm.

"Have a good sleep, Strangle." Kasper murmurs, resting his head against Strangle's shoulder as he begins to shut his eyes.

"You too, Kasper."  
  
  


Unfortunately for him, Kasper falls asleep before he can hear Strangle say, "I love you" to him.


End file.
